Nightmare to A Dream
by dreamofflight
Summary: Sam wakes up from a nightmare to find himself not alone like usual, but in the company of Gabriel, the archangel. But Gabriel is dead- or was the last time Sam had checked. Angry about being lied to, Sam blows up at Gabriel, and hotness happens.


It wasn't the first time Sam had had the nightmare. It wasn't the first time he'd woken up drenched in sweat, screaming Dean's name, flickering memories of fire and chains and laughter racing through his head. It was the first time though, that he'd caught the angel staring at him, wide eyed and about to bolt.  
><em>"Gabriel?"<em>  
>Dean was gone, off at a bar nearby, drowning his memories of the time Sam was soulless in booze and a cheap woman. But Sam found that he could remember little flickers of what he'd done while soulless, and didn't want any part of that life again. So he stayed in the hotel, and slept, and dreamt of hell, night after night after night. And in the morning he would wake up, and smile and laugh and be as carefree as he could be with Dean, knowing that his brother didn't need yet another thing to worry about, because that's all Dean did with Sam. Worry.<br>And he guessed that's exactly what Gabriel was doing here, worrying as well considering the frown on his face when Sam had first opened his eyes. Only one problem- Gabriel was supposed to be dead.

**_"We thought you were dead you asshole!"_**  
>Sam lunges at the angel, who lets out a surprised squeak when the taller man manages to capture him and throw him against a wall, following him moments later to pin him in place.<p>

**_"We thought Lucifer killed you! What the fuck man?"  
><em>**  
>Gabriel smiles a sheepish smile and gives a helpless shrug, looking up into Sam's furious eyes.<br>"...Oops?"

Sam is filled with a boiling rage at being tricked, yet again, by the prankster angel. His face scrunches up into what Dean would probably call 'the most epic bitch face' of all time, and he snarls at Gabriel, which actually makes the angel pale, his mouth dropping open in surprise.  
>"You<strong> IDIOT!<strong> We cared about you! We mourned you! _And you're fucking alive?"  
><em>  
>Gabriel stutters, trying to explain himself to Sam.<br>"Now- h-hang on a second Sammy!"

"**Don't call me Sammy!** God! I've had enough of your pranks Gabriel!..._.Don't you know that we cared?.._.we missed you..."

His voice quiets as he speaks the last words, and his face shifts from pissed and murderous angry to puppy dog sad, sullen, like someone had kicked him or stolen his favorite toy.  
>"Sam..."<p>

Gabriel's face shifts as well, confusion and regret replacing the fear of a moment earlier. Sam shakes his head and shoves himself away from where he was pinning Gabriel in place against the wall- Gabriel instantly misses the warmth of the larger body. Sam turns away, head down slightly, arms useless at his sides. He makes a gesture with one hand, dismissive.  
>"Just get out."<br>"...Can't do that Sammy..."

Leanly muscled arms encircle Sam's waist, and instantly the hunter stiffens, spine straightening out as Gabriel molds his body to him from behind, face pressed against Sam's shoulder blades. His voice is quiet when he speaks again.  
>"...Sorry Sam...just...can't leave now."<br>"Gabriel?"

Gabriel lets go of Sam and grabs one of his arms to spin him around, Sam instinctively taking a couple steps away from the angel when Gabriel moves forward into his personal space. Gabriel keeps advancing until Sam's long legs hit the edge of the bed, and with a startled yelp, the sasquatch falls back onto the bed. Like a fucking jungle cat, Gabriel pounces, crawling up onto the bed after Sam, straddling him and pinning Sam's arms above his head with ease, as Sam doesn't even attempt to struggle. The look on his face is comical, and Gabriel can't help the chuckle that escapes his lips.

"..._Gabriel._...what...are you doing?"  
>"...Something I've wanted to do for years now Sammy...Fuck the consequences...I'm a dead man anyway, right?"<br>"Gab-"

The word is swallowed as Gabriel leans forward and captures Sam's lips with his own, the hunter's eyes flaring wide, hands scrabbling for purchase as Gabriel's tongue darts out against his mouth, and oh god- Sam's body responds on it's own, mouth widening to give the angel access, his hips thrusting upwards, his cock- FUCK- Sam jolts, his whole body convulsing as he throws Gabriel off him to the side and seconds later Sam is pinning him down.  
>"What the <em>FUCK<em> Gabriel!"

The trickster just smiles, a sly grin, and slides a leg up so his knee presses against the hardening bulge in Sam's boxers.  
>"What Sammy? Never kissed an angel before?"<br>"N-no!...Fuck..what do you think you're doing man? _We're both guys!_...and you're a fucking angel-"  
>"Ah-ah Sammy...I'm technically not male..just this vessel which I made for myself is..."<br>"Tha-...you-"  
>"Sammy...you're trying to tell me you're not attracted...when you have this?"<p>

He nudges his knee against Sam's semi, earning a low moan from the hunter and a shiver that slides up Sam's spine. Sam's eyes shut half way, hooded as he looks down at the grinning angel.  
>"You're...Gabe...we can't do this.."<br>"Why not? We're both consenting adults..."  
>"Gabe-..."<br>"Sam?"  
>"...y-yeah?"<br>Gabriel struggles just slightly, shifting beneath the hunter so he's pulling against the wrists keeping him down, feels Sam's grip tighten and smiles again, eyes locking on Sam's once more.  
>"Just..<em>.kiss me<em>."

Sam licks his licks, the throb in his cock already driving him crazy, Gabriel's sly smile making him want to shut the over confident prick up. Something in his mind clicks and he makes a disgruntled sound, but dives down anyway, locking his lips on Gabriel's in the next second, his hands loosening their grip slightly, thumbs sliding up to rub small circles over the fat pad of Gabriel's palm.

Gabriel shifts his legs so they're cradling the younger Winchester brother, Sam's body moving down to rest against his, chest to chest, stomach to stomach, Gabriel's strong thighs gripping Sam's hips. The kiss deepens, Gabriel moaning softly into it with a roll of his hips up into Sam's, breaking a startled gasp and an echoing moan from Sam's throat. They fight for dominance, one moment it's Sam invading Gabriel's mouth, the next Gabriel is tasting everything Sam has to offer, tongues tangling, gliding over teeth and the roof of mouths. They nip at each other's lips, Sam gentle, Gabriel teasing, until Sam's hips start moving on their own, thrusting down against Gabriel's body, where he can occasionally feel a long hard line that he blushingly acknowledges as Gabriel's own hardon.  
>Sam breaks the kiss first, backing up with a heaving gasp for air, cheeks flushed and lips bruised from Gabriel's attentions. The angel smirks from underneath him, and the minute Sam sits up and lets go of his arms, Gabriel is following right after, sitting up and scooting himself into Sam's lap. Sam lets out an exasperated groan, but wraps his arms around Gabriel's waist, strong hands splayed out over his back. The angel smirks and wraps his own arms around Sam's neck, leans in to place soft, pecking kisses over Sam's cheeks, forehead, nose.<p>

"..._Why are you doing this_..?"  
>"Why?...Because I've <em>always <em>liked you Sammy..."  
>"...<strong>you tortured me by killing my brother over and over again..<strong>."

Gabriel grins and slides a hand through Sam's hair, the shiver up Sam's spine and the jump his cock gives exactly what Gabriel was looking for. He pulls on the hair, moving Sam's head to one side, a gorgeous expanse of tanned neck now open for him to gently kiss, suck, bite. The hunter's responses are delicious, soft groans and gasps, hands tightening around his waist. Gabriel licks a slow path up to whisper into Sam's ear.  
>"I did it because I needed you stronger than you were...and you are now...you're<strong> so strong<strong> Sammy."  
>Sam had never felt like this before, never felt so turned on when someone whispered 'Sammy' into his ear. But fuck it all if Gabriel's male voice, male body, male cocky nature didn't make him absolutely on edge, about to fucking come undone with every touch.<br>"_Fuck_-...Gabriel..."

Gabriel slides his mouth off of sucking on Sam's earlobe, the pop audible as his lips part.  
>"Yeah Sammy?"<p>

Sam doesn't really respond, just turns them, throwing the angel back on the bed, and for a moment Gabriel's heart sinks, dissappoint lacing through him as he thinks that Sam is going to stop this, just when it was getting good. And then Sam's fingers are roughly removing his clothing, ripping at the cloth like it had personally offended him somehow by keeping Gabriel's flesh covered. Gabriel lets out a soft chuckle and sits up on his elbows, only to be cowed when Sam shoots him a look that says 'shut up, or you'll regret it'. Sam's large clumsy fingers somehow make quick work of Gabriel's clothing, and Gabriel can't complain as each little bit of pale skin that Sam uncovers is quickly kissed and licked, bit and sucked upon. Gabriel soon is only clad in silken burgundy boxers, and covered in a dozen hickies.  
>Sam drops the last piece of clothing on the floor and then climbs onto the bed, hauling Gabriel up so that for once they were laying in the proper direction, Gabriel's head supported by the pillow, Sam hovering over him and staring hungrily into his eyes, like Gabriel was a dish he had waited far too long to consume.<br>"Sammy..."  
>"...What Gabe?"<p>

Sam leans down and kisses the angel again, hand sliding down his torso, thumb pad brushing over a hardened nipple, a gasp coming from Gabe's lips at that, a chuckle from Sam's. Sam was a quick learner, and despite his earlier protests, didn't seem all that bothered by the hard planes of muscle, the lack of breasts, and the matching hardon that his partner was sporting. His long fingers slide down and over the tent in Gabriel's shorts, and the angel cries out at the sudden pressure and friction, fingers grasping around Sam's strong shoulders, gripping the muscles with dull nails.  
>"Oh...<em>gods<em>...I've waited too long for this.."

Sam can't help the curious look he shoots Gabriel as he strokes the angel through his boxers, fingers wrapping around the length and squeezing gently.  
>"Ah!...I...Sam...I've wanted you for so long..."<br>It's Sam's turn to smile, surprised but a little elated, flattered.  
>"Oh really?"<p>

Sam ducks his head in to nip at Gabriel's neck, marking him up even more, each tiny red bruise saying 'mine mine mine' to the world. Surprising to most of the world, Sam was incredibly possessive. Gabriel knew this, and reveled in it, having wanted the tall man to claim him, take him, possess him for years now.  
>"Y-yes...Wanted you, first...first time I saw you..."<p>

Gabriel arches into Sam's touch, then with a burst of strength that makes Sam gasp, he flips them so that he's straddling the hunter's hips, grinding his ass down against Sam's own hardon. Sam grits his teeth, a hiss of surprised breath escaping as his hips buck up towards Gabriel.  
>"...G...Gabe...can't do that man...don't tease...like that..."<p>

Gabriel tilts his head to one side and wiggles his brows in an all too familiar teasing way. Then he grinds his hips down again, adding a roll and a twist that makes Sam moan and gasp at the same time.  
>"What..<em>.like that<em>?"  
>"Y-yes!...D...don't...fuck Gabe...so hard..."<p>

And he was. Sam was rock hard and pressing like a thick pole into Gabriel's ass with want, with need. Gabriel had plans though, and teasing was just the start. He smiles and slowly slides down until he's kneeling between Sam's parted legs, looking up at Sam with dancing eyes.  
>"Alright Sammy...no teasing then."<br>Sam looks down with wide eyes, brow furrowing.  
>"What are yo- <em>Ah GOD<em>!"

Gabriel had dipped his hand into Sam's boxers, and with a quick flip had Sam's thick, long cock out into the night air, one cool hand wrapping around the length, his mouth instantly around the head, licking at the precum that had beaded on the tip. Sam's hips buck wildly towards Gabriel's mouth, but the angel stills him with one hand on his hip, iron grip immovably. Sam whimpers when Gabriel pops up mouth off the head.  
>"Now now Sammy...Patience is a virtue."<br>"...Fuck patience..._suck me Gabe_..need it **so** bad..."

Gabriel's brows shoot up, surprise obvious on his face, but he chuckles and licks his lips, then slides his mouth back onto Sam's hard-on, the groan that comes from Sam's mouth making his own cock jump. Fuck the sounds Sam made were hot, and Gabriel wanted to hear him come undone, completely unraveled. He works his mouth down Sam's length, not even able to swallow it all, the girth of it just too much. Gabriel makes use of his hand though, and wraps it tightly around the base, sliding it in time with his mouth so they act almost as one. He licks along the bottom, pressing his tongue firmly along the understide of Sam's cock, swirls it around the tip whenever he slides his mouth to the top, then dives back down as far as he can. Sam is writhing beneath him, entire body quaking, Gabriel's earthly experience being put to far better use than it ever has been before. Sure, Kali was fun, so were the dozen or so other beings he'd bedded in his time here. But none of them was Sam Winchester. None of them made him blood boil with their fierce loyalty, utterly sweet disposition, or wickedly intelligent nature. None of them could make Gabriel feel like he was going to come just from sucking them off, watching them moan and arch into his touch, ever muscle on their body standing out, corded and tight as Gabriel twists his mouth and hand and brings yet another gasping moan from their throat.

And that was why Gabriel had played guardian for so long, watching and waiting, looking out for Sam. Why he smoothed his hair back from his forehead at night, held his hand whenever there were nightmares, and kissed away the beaded sweat whenever he got sick.  
>That was why, when Gabriel was sure that Sam was so far gone he couldn't possibly refuse, couldn't possibly turn back now, he slides his mouth off of Sam's length, crawls back up to stare into eyes that were barely open they were so full of lust and pleasure, and speaks in a wanton voice.<br>"_Fuck me Sammy._.."

Sam's eyes shoot open and he gapes at Gabriel for what seems like an immeasurable amount of time. In reality, it only takes him five seconds to let out a gutteral growl, flip them over, and strip Gabriel of his boxers. Gabriel blushes, actually fucking blushes, when he sees Sam appraising him, hears Sam mutter 'beautiful' under his breath. Sam reaches for the nightstand, pulls open the drawer violently and grabs the lube that he knew Dean kept there. He pops the lid open and slicks two of his fingers, having seen enough anal porn to know better than to do this without preparation. He grabs one of Gabriel's legs and hauls the angel closer to him, the soft surprised yelp from Gabriel making him laugh, and god if that laugh wasn't dark and delicious and almost fucking sinister. Gabriel shivers in anticipation, his entire being aching for this now, and when Sam slides the first finger against his hole, he almost cries out, the soft gasp as his hips arch toward the finger making Sam smile. Sam circles the hole a few times, then, carefully, experimentally, slides it inside to the first knuckle. Gabriel gasps again, moaning low after the initial intrusion is past, and licks his lips.  
>"Come'on Sammy..."<p>

Sam grits his teeth and wills his cock to be patient, the throb of need pounding through his entire body. He slides the finger deeper, slowly, pushing past the ring of muscle into tight, smooth silken heat. Gabriel is burning up inside, and it takes all of Sam's strength not to rip his finger out and jam his cock in to the hilt, he wants it so bad. He takes his time though, letting the angel adjust, the look of concentration on Gabriel's face fading quickly, replaced by more want, more need.  
>"<em>Please<em>...Sam..."

Sam nods and slowly starts sliding his finger in and out of Gabriel, crooking it and pressing against the inner walls this way and that. Just when he's beginning to wonder what the hell the 'educational' videos he'd watched were talking about, he finds it. The jolt when his finger tip brushes over Gabriel's prostate is visible, as Gabriel's entire body stiffens and his hips jump easily six inches into the air. The sound he makes is almost heavenly, a mixture of a strangled yelp and a moan, Gabriel's head arched back, his hands failing for purchase until they grip the bedspread in two white knuckled fists.  
><strong>"FUCK!"<br>**  
>Sam laughs, actually laughs, and does it again, earning almost the same reaction, but this time Gabriel bites his lip and only whimpers, but shoves his hips towards Sam urgently.<br>"Sammy."

His name is said breathlessly, the utter want in Gabriel's voice making him have to swallow, gulp down the groan that wants to escape at how wrecked Gabriel already sounds- and Sam hasn't even started fucking him yet.  
>The second finger goes quicker, but much the same bucking, moaning reaction. When Sam scissors his fingers to stretch Gabriel more he makes a sound that almost sounds like a cry of pain, but when Sam stills his hand and asks in a worried hushed tone if the angel is alright, Gabriel whips his head up to glare at Sam, utter damnation in his eyes.<br>"I_ WILL_ smite you if you stop."

Sammy licks his lips and nods, continuing the onslaught on Gabriel's tight hole, stretching it and adding a third lubed finger, before he finally can't take anymore. Gabriel's writhing body, the moans and gasps, the way his abs clench whenever Sam hits the right spot, it was more than Sam could take anymore. He had to be inside of Gabriel, now.  
>Sam quickly slicks his cock, stroking once, twice, a soft moan escaping his lips as he watches Gabriel watching him, eyes feral and hungry.<br>"Gonna do it Sammy, gonna fuck me?"

Sam snarls and grabs the back of Gabriel's head, fingers wrapping painfully around a handful of hair, bringing Gabriel up to kiss his swollen lips hard.  
>"Yeah Gabe..<em>.gonna fuck you..<em>."  
>He throws the angel back down and then grabs both of his legs, hauling him down closer, and then up onto his kneeling knees, slinging Gabriel's legs over his shoulders. Sam takes a shuddering breath to steady himself, one hand on the bed to hold himself upright as he leans forward, the other pushing his erect cock down, angling it just so. The head brushes over Gabriel's hole and it tightens, then loosens again as Gabriel moans openly, licking his own lips as he breathes heavy through his mouth. Sam pushes forward, the head of his cock easily being swallowed inside of Gabe, and the angel cries out, back bowing up and head thrown back. Sam stills until he feels a clawed hand on the arm supporting him, hears Gabriel's hissed 'MOVE'.<p>

Sam slowly pushes forward, watching as Gabriel's body swallows him inch by achingly slow inch, mouth open, panting and moaning slow as he bottoms out. He looks up into Gabriel's eyes and there's pain there, so he stills himself again, waiting until the frown on Gabriel's face fades, his breathing evens out from shallow and quick to a deeper, slower pace. Gabriel shifts on his cock, hips arching towards him, and Sam takes it as the signal that he can move again. He puts both of his hands on Gabriel's waist, holding on tight, and slowly withdraws his cock. Both men hiss, exhalation of breath as the tightness, the heat, the feeling of being filled and filling someone making them both dizzy. Sam starts off slow, thrusting with the utmost control into Gabriel over and over, each time taking just a little less than the last, but always slow, always controlled. After the fifth of six time Gabriel can't take it anymore, his body aching for more, deeper, harder, fucking faster. He claws his way up to wrap a tight hand around the back of Sam's neck, force him to look him in the eyes. His voice is tight, straining as he speaks.  
>"Sammy...if you don't fuck me, hard, fast...<em>.right now<em>...We're gonna have a problem."

Sam's eyes darken and he can only nod, thumbs shifting on Gabriel's waist down to slot in the hollows near his hipbones. He slides back out, but this time pumps back into Gabriel with a power that he normally saved for women who liked it rough, liked pain and couldn't get off without being pounded into the nearest surface. Somewhere inside Sam thought that he might be hurting Gabriel, and wanted to hold off, but the minute the scream of pleasure rockets out of the angel's throat, he grins, and knows that this is just what Gabriel needed. Sam fucks with abandon, like railing into the angel is the only thing he knows how to do now, like if he does it enough he could mold right into Gabriel and they'd become one being, linked for all eternity.

Gabriel hasn't ever felt this, this kind of pleasure exploding through his body. He imagines it has a lot to do with Sam's impressively sized cock, but probably even more to do with the view he's got currently as Sam fucks into him over and over and over. Ever time the hunter snaps his hips forward, all the muscles in his torso stand out, the cords in his neck flex, and there's the sexiest grimace he's ever seen on Sam's face as he grits his teeth and fucking grunts with the effort. His hands are bruising Gabriel's hips but at the moment it doesn't even matter, Gabriel is glad to be held like this, breakingly hard, because it means he's not going anywhere, and every thrust buries Sam's cock ever deeper inside of him. The sounds that escape Sam's mouth are pornographic, gorgeous and deep and rhythmic and oh god they hit his spine and slide straight south to add even more tension and throbbing to his cock.

Sam leans forward, bending Gabriel almost in half until his knees are beside his ears, hands shifting to hold onto the angel's shoulders for more leverage as he grinds his cock deep inside. Sam whispers into Gabriel's ear before biting down on his neck and pushing even harder. Gabriel almost chokes on his sob of pleasure, the words so fucking filthy he'd not even sure he heard them, or if he just imagined them.

"I want you to_ touch yourself Gabe_, wrap your hand around your cock and stroke yourself, _watch me_ as I fuck you, fuck into you-..._make you come with my cock in your ass_...**God damn.**..._So fucking hot Gabe!._...Such a little slut for me aren't you? Just for me..ngghh...your ass is just for me, tight little hole, gonna _fuck you _'till you can't stand...cuz you love my cock in you, don't you?"

Gabriel nods as Sam sits back up, renewing his thrusts, hands back around the angel's waist in a vice tight grip. Sam's smile curls up, wicked and dark, and for a moment Gabriel is convinced that somehow Sam's soul has gone missing yet again, but no, it's there, back behind those dark hazel eyes.  
>"Good...then touch yourself Gabe...<em>come for me.<em>."

Sam's words hit home and Gabriel hurries to wrap his hand around his cock, stroking the hardened length with quick fisted pumps, his whole body shaking. Sam speaks once more, voice low, as he thrusts into Gabriel from just the right angle to slam against his prostate.  
><em>"Come for me."<br>_  
>Gabriel clenches, everything tightening and tensing, back bowing up as he comes, the cry that escapes his mouth high and hot. Sam groans, tightening his grip around Gabe's waist, and can only thrust a few more times before he too is coming, burying himself as deep inside the angel as he can while his cock pulses out his climax.<br>"Oh...f..fuck...Gabriel..."

Gabriel is still struggling to breath, body rocked, mind fuzzy with lights and pleasure, everything dizzy and spinning. Sam shiver, a few more throbbing pulses wracking through his body as he struggles to remain upright and not just fall over ontop of Gabe. He stills for a moment, trying to get his breath back into a normal pace, not the racing pant it was now, before pulling out of Gabriel slowly and lying down beside him with a slow moan of exhaustion.

The angel stares at the ceiling for another moment, before turning his head to look at Sam, who returns the gaze with a rising blush.  
>"...So..."<br>"Yeah...um...so...?"  
>"...Wanna grab some coffee?"<br>"Coffee? Seriously Gabriel?"  
>Gabriel shrugs sheepishly.<br>"Gonna need to wake up a little if we're going to go for round two..."  
>He winks at Sam, who rolls his eyes and laughs before burying his head under a pillow.<br>_"Whaaaat?"_  
>Sam wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that now the angel<em> had <em>something to be cocky about, or that he was actually finding it endearing.  
><em>'oh fuck my life...I like the trickster angel...<em>' he thinks, and grabs the pillow to smack Gabriel with it, which in turn starts a pillow fight most epic.

When Dean returns to the hotel room 4 hours later, the sun is just rising, and he's sore and tired, and just wants to sleep after that hell cat of a cougar wore him out by using him, most deliciously, for the past 5 hours.  
>Walking into the hotel room he finds 3 things amiss.<br>1)Sammy is gone with only a note saying 'be back later went for breakfast'  
>2)The entire hotel room is covered in feathers. The words 'chicken explosion' come to mind.<br>3)And three...it smells like sex in here.  
>Dean grins to himself, thinks<em> 'Good on you Sammy!'<em> and then goes to bed, imagining the leggy blonde Sammy must have brought back. If only Dean knew just what leggy blonde it was that Sammy had nailed in the bed next to him, he'd probably be spending the night in the bathroom with brain bleach, instead of sleeping soundly with a smile on his face


End file.
